


The Telling

by RoboFoxtrot



Series: Going Primal [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bravo team except for Clay, Alpha Sonny Quinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, omega Clay Spenser, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFoxtrot/pseuds/RoboFoxtrot
Summary: Telling the team he was an omega and getting bonded was extremely stressful and nerve-racking. That explained Clay sudden odd behaivor, there was nothing more too it. Right?Bravo Team might end up wishing they had paid more attention.
Relationships: Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser
Series: Going Primal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Warning signs

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue with "Mama raised a Gentleman" and do a twist on the abo dynamics. Kinda. Clay is special thats that you need to know lol. Hope everyone enjoys! 💜💜💜

Clay curled up in his hammock, cocooned in Sonny's jacket, nervously nibbling his fingernails. After a long talk that morning, Sonny had managed to convince him to tell the rest of Bravo about being an omega. According to Sonny there was no way in hell he was going to be able to stop himself from bragging about their mating. Which was unfortunate, since it meant Clay would have to spill the beans almost immediately. 

Leaving Sonny's apartment this morning without the alpha had been impossible. The bond was too new to allow much distance between them. It made Clay feel annoyingly needy when he had wrestled Sonny out of his jacket after they parked. He needed something to help calm his nerves if he was going to do this. The jacket made Clay feel like he was wrapped up secure in his alpha's arms even when he wasn't allowed to be. Truly omega behavior Clay thought, with disgust, he told Sonny as such, earning himself a smack on the head.

"Don't talk nonsense, there is nothing wrong with being an omega or behaving like one. You're one of the strongest people I know. Being an omega just makes it more true, plus, I stole your headband to keep in my pocket so we're pretty even." 

Clay had scoffed and called him a sap to deflect from the fact that he really enjoyed the reassurance from his alpha. Sonny saw through it immediately but just smiled silently and herded Clay to his truck. The drive was made in comfortable silence, Sonny reaching over and holding Clay's hand in his, smiling happily. Sadly the drive ended all too soon and they were forced to go their separate ways. Which led to Clay swinging in his hammock, having a small nervous breakdown. Damn Sonny and his demands.

Deep in thought, Clay didn't notice Trent sneaking up on him until it was too late. The violent swing Trent gave him, sent him tumbling to the ground with a loud thunk and a shriek. Snarling in embarrassment, Clay glared up at a snickering Trent.

"Asshole! What the hell was that!" Clay snapped, getting to his feet and brushing dirt off his chest. 

"Easy." Trent dodged the swipe Clay threw at him before commenting on Sonny's jacket with a leer. "Noticed your new attire, does that mean what I think it does?"

"Maybe." Clay huffed, face turning bright as a tomato.

Pulling Clay into a side hug, Trent ruffling his hair affectionately, "Congrats, I bet Sonny nearly pissed himself in excitement. Guy has been trailing after you like a love struck fool for the past year." 

"Maybe." Clay refused to look at Trent, face still beet red.

"Aw don't be like that! I'm just playing with you. Although I am serious about Sonny obviously loving you, it's sweet and a little embarrassing to watch." The older alpha laughed some more when Clay started pouting. 

Face red in embarrassment, Clay stuck his tongue out and crawled back into his hammock. "You're mean."

"No, I'm not. By the way, does this mean the rest of the team gets to be included in your little secret?"

"Ugh," Clay groaned, flopping around dramatically, there were those pesky nervous feelings again. He really hated feelings sometimes."Yes, apparently I don't have a choice in the matter anymore according to Sonny." 

"Great." Trent responded smiling. They both heard loud laughter coming from down the hall, signaling the arrival of the rest of Bravo. Clay whined again in dread, this wasn't going to be fun. "Relax, no one is going to think any less of you, you're our brother, we've always got your back. The only thing that will change is how protective they are."

Clay groaned again, ignoring Trent's laughter. His brothers were already over protective, this was only going to turn them into a bunch of nightmares. He started grumbling under his breath as the door opened. "You agreed to this Clay, just rip the bandaid off." 

One by one the guys piled into the room, still laughing among themselves. Clay could see Sonny eyeing him with a huge smile. It made Clay's heart melt a little. Choosing to ignore Trent's shit eating grin as he watched the two mates silently communicate, Clay got out of the hammock. Carefully positioning himself behind Sonny and closest to the door, the omega took a deep breath. 

"Umm, hey guys, I've got something to say," Clay began. He figured it was best to just say it rather than wait until he was too nervous and had to ask Sonny to do it. Do or die.

Brock stopped putting his gear up, turning to face Clay curiously. He noticed almost immediately how nervous their rookie was, hands tightly gripping Sonny's arm. Scanning the other alpha, Brock noticed Trent was looking quite pleased but not nearly as pleased as Sonny, who looked like he just won the lottery. At this point Brock was pretty sure where this was going and he was almost certain Ray did too. They had previously discussed when they thought Clay would finally admit to being an omega.

Jason, on the other hand, was utterly confused at the situation. Everyone around him seemed to just automatically know what Clay was about to say, if their supportive smiles were anything to go by. Supportive of what though? Examining Clay as he fidgeted around, trying to find the words. The beta looked nervous as he, and had a near death grip on Sonny who looked particularly pleased with himself. Oh. They'd finally gotten together, about time honestly.

Clay was slightly confused why everyone was smiling at him, normally they'd assume he'd done something dangerous and reckless. Sonny should be the only one smiling right now, and maybe Trent. Unfortunately he didn't have time to ponder their behavior.

"You and Sonny finally get together?" Jason asked with a smirk. Teasing Clay was one of the team's favorite past times and this was just too good of a moment to pass up.

Clay narrowed his eyes, "Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say, nothing else."

"Clay," Trent and Sonny warned at the same time.

"Worth a shot," Clay grumbled, sighing with resignation. He gave Sonny a slight glare for forcing him to do this. "While yes, me and Sonny getting together is something I was going to say, it's not the only thing."

Clay bit down his bottom lip, gaze shifting from one teammate to another. It was starting to irritate him with how hard it was to actually say the words. He knew that they wouldn't demand he leave the team or anything but Clay still didn't want this to change anything among them. It would though. There was no way everyone would treat him the same. Sonny was the exception and that was only right now when they weren't in a combat zone. Even Trent started keeping a closer eye on him when he figured out Clay was an omega. He couldn't actually hold it against them though. It was just in their nature to be protective. Doesn't make it any less aggravating though. 

Taking a deep breath Clay finally just blurted it out. "I'm an omega." He awkwardly gestured between him and Sonny. "Which means we're not just together, we're mates." 

"Took you long enough to admit," Ray said, giving Clay a bright smile. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Clay stared slack jawed at his teammates, eye twitching slightly in disbelief. They were all smiling and laughing. This wasn't quite what he had expected their reactions to be. Only Jason seemed to be shocked, standing there gasping like a fish out of water. 

"You mean you knew!" Clay shrieked looking betrayed at Trent.

Trent held his hands up in defense, "Don't look at me like that. I kept my mouth shut."

"To be fair, you do mutter under your breath a lot. Pretty sure you literally said 'being an omega sucks' at one point." Brock pointed out with a shrug. 

Ray nodded in agreement with Brock, "We all knew except for Sonny and that's just because he is incredibly dense about that sort of thing." He laughed at Sonny's scowl, nudging Jason in the ribs looking to see what their leader thought. Surprisingly Jason actually seemed genuinely shocked. "Well maybe not all of us. You didn't know, Jace?"

"How could I have known? Why did no one tell me!" Jason howled. Without a doubt, Jason could say he'd never seen this coming and to be honest, he was a little pissed. Pissed at Clay for not telling him, pissed at his command for withholding this information and more importantly pissed at himself for seeing the signs and making Clay feel like he couldn't trust Jason with this information. 

Looking over at the omega, Jason notices how he had angled his body towards the door in case he needed to make a quick escape. An escape from them. A ball of stress formed in his stomach at the thought of Clay being afraid of them. Of him. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, his hands started to get clammy and his entire body felt overheated.

"I didn't know either, Boss," Sonny said, chiming in.

"You're not the team lead!" Jason snapped. The more stressed he became the angrier he got. "This isn't something that should have been hidden from me!"

Clay surprised the group by letting out a loud snarl, suddenly furious. "Why? It's not like this changes anything, I don't need you to treat me any differently because I'm an omega."

Sonny moved slightly in front of Clay, when the omega went to take a step forward in anger. He went from being nervous to furious in the blink of an eye. It worried Sonny slightly as normally it took more than that to really piss the omega off.

"Calm down, Bambam, he's not saying that," Sonny tried to soothe his upset mate, shooting Jason an irritated look. "Ain't that right, Boss?"

"Of course not but that doesn't change the fact that I should have been told," Jason huffed, slightly put off by Clay's sudden aggression. "I don't have a problem with you being an omega but I do have a problem with you hiding things from the team." 

Clay snorted, "From the team or from you?" 

Jason groaned in frustration, hand running across his face. "Stop trying to start a fight, Spenser, this isn't a personal attack. I'm just trying to say that this was important and we should have known. Keep getting an attitude and you'll be running hills for the next week."

"Well now you know." Clay wrenched his arm from Sonny's grasp and stormed out the door and down the hall. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Jason hollered after him. 

"To the mess hall, I'm hungry!" Clay yelled back not stopping for a second.

Jason gaped open mouth after him, astounded by the audacity the kid had. He wasn't sure how that conversation went so wrong but he was sure of one thing. "He is so screwed when I get a hold of him." 

"C'mon, Boss, give him a break. He's got all them hormones running rampant right now. Fresh bond and all." Sonny tried to salvage the situation, which really isn't his strong suit. He was normally the one storming off and causing a scene, not the one trying to fix it. But what kind of alpha would he be if he didn't at least try? 

Brock, bless his heart, decided to lend Sonny a helping hand. "Don't be too hard on him, it's got to have put him on edge to admit to all of us he was an omega." 

Jason rolled his eyes, holding up a hand when both Ray and Trent went to defend Clay as well. "Alright I get it, I get it. I'll cut him a break this time but he better get control of himself. Even if he's stressed he needs to be able to control himself just like everyone else and yes that includes you, Sonny."

Sonny grinned brightly, "You're the best. Now if everyone will excuse me I have an omega and breakfast to go find." 

Snickering to himself, Brock nudged Trent in the side, "With the way Clay's been eating the past few days, Sonny will be lucky if there is any food left." Both alphas started laughing hysterically at the look of horror on Sonny's face, nearly falling over top each other as he stumbled over his own feet trying to run out the door. 

"I think he forgot about the bacon incident from the other day," Ray said, watching as the rest of the guys filed out of the room and towards the shooting range. They were supposed to be running some drills in an hour or so but with nothing else to do they might as well head there now and get ready.

Ray noticed that Jason hadn't started following so he turned back. "You coming?"

Jason ran a hand across his face with a sigh, " No, I'll meet up with you in a bit." The day really wasn't going quite how he had expected when waking up that morning.

"This about Clay?" Ray asked.

"Of course it is, he didn't mention he was an omega for almost a whole year. A whole year, Ray." Jason emphasised. "Did he not trust us? He looked damn near ready to bolt until he got so pissed off."

"C'mon you know that isn't true." Ray gave Jason a pat on the back. "You can't take it so personal, this is a big thing for him and he did trust us enough to tell us. It just took a little while and we have to accept that and show him he wasn't wrong when he placed his trust in us." 

"Yeah, yeah. I can still wish he'd told us sooner, or that someone else at least mentioned it since apparently I'm the only one who didn't know." Jason shot Ray a glare, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"In my defense I honestly thought you knew."

Lisa popped her head through the door before Jason could reply. "Sorry to interrupt but we got a mission, need to head to TOC immediately. Also watch out for Sonny, Clay ate all the bacon again and he hasn't stopped whining since."

Jason smiled, "Of course he did. Any idea what we're going into?"

Lisa shook her head, "No just that everyone needs to report for the briefing immediately. By the way, did you notice Clay was wearing Sonny's jacket? What's that about?"

"Oh, you're in for a surprise," Jason responded cryptically, laughing when Lisa shot him a confused look. At least he wasn't going to the only one actually surprised by Clay's news.


	2. Troublems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. So....I might have dropped the ball on updating like a reasonable person #mybad
> 
> Anyway, here is Chapter Two! Hopefully everyone loves it and all the thanks to dont_burn_me01. It's her who said too update before working in seql team week prompts. 💜💜💜

Sonny lounged across his hammock, debating whether or not it was actually sturdy enough to hold both his, and Clay's weight. Clay had promised it was but everytime it swung to the side Sonny had to hold his breath. They had been mated for less than twenty-four hours and he was already whipped. 

The debriefing had been awkward, with Jason and Clay refusing to look at each other. Blackburn had looked ready to cancel to the entire op until Clay randomly apologized for his behavior earlier, shocking the entire group. Clay was never the first one to fold unless he was forced to. 

To be honest, Clay's behavior the past few weeks had been all over the place. He would go from being irrationally angry, to overwhelmingly remorseful within a span of five minutes. Before last night Sonny had assumed it had something to do with Ash. It normally did when Clay started acting odd.

He remembered the look on Clay's face when Ash had shown up at their usual bar asking to talk to his son. The omega had never told them what they had talked about but after he came there was a notable difference. If it was affecting Clay's behavior like this though, Sonny would have to force Clay to talk to him. The team couldn't afford to have a member be less than a hundred percent.

Running a hand through his omega's hair, Sonny turned his head slightly to scent Clay. Normally they would be spending the next week alone, and Sonny would have used that time to his advantage. Unfortunately someone "important" decided to get kidnapped. The alpha grumbled to himself at his misfortune, he really wanted that (this) week to themselves. 

"I can hear you thinking," Clay whispered, trying not to wake any of their teammates. He tilted his head up so that their eyes met. "You're worried about something. What is it?"

Sonny felt warmth spread throughout him as he looked into Clay's baby blue eyes. His omega knew him so well, and damn, didn't it feel great to be able to say that. His omega. 

Clay rolled his eyes, "Stop making goo-goo eyes at me, you sap."

"Excuse you, I've earned the right to make this face," Sonny said, with a laugh. "I've only got the next few hours to look at you before we have to go trekking through a godforsaken jungle to save some guy who shouldn't have been where he was in the first place." 

Clay let out a shit eating grin. "Well, we're not going anywhere for awhile. We could always…" Clay trailed off, running his hand up Sonny's thigh. As his fingers continued their trek upward, casually brushing against the alpha's already growing erection, Sonny jolted slightly. 

"Woah there, sweetheart. As much as I love where this is going, I'm not sure the guys would appreciate that very much." 

"Not if you're quiet," Clay whispered.

"I dislike that you're making me be the adult here," Sonny grumbled, trapping Clay's arms to his chest in a bear hug. "I might be able to be quiet but the guys will smell it a mile away. That is not a conversation I want to have with my boss."

"Which one? Jason or Blackburn?" Clay asked with a cheeky grin.

"Both, you little demon." Sonny damn near whined when Clay latched his mouth onto the alpha’s neck. 

"Clay!"

Both men jumped in surprise at the shout and looked over at a pissed off Brock. They locked eyes with him for a second before Clay let out a burst of hysterical laughter.

"Sorry, Brock. I was just messing with Sonny. I promise to save it for later." Clay smiled innocently, batting his lashes at his teammate.

"Good, because I don't need a front row seat to Sonny getting his rocks off," Brock grumbled, pointedly ignoring Clay's attempt at innocence. 

"Oh, so you'd like to watch me get mine off?"

"Clay!" The entire team shouted at the omega.

Clay pouted at the reprimand. "I was just joking." He quietly settled himself down in Sonny's arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

Looking down at the sleeping omega, Sonny scoffed in disbelief. "Little shit is already asleep."

"Good, now shut up so the rest of us can too," Jason grumbled.

Everyone was glad they'd actually managed to get some sleep because the following night they were drained, and they hadn't even made it to the hostage yet. They were sweaty and itchy from all the bug bites, and just about to be driven insane by Barbie and Ken. Everytime Sonny complained about some random bug or plant, Clay proceeded to turn into a walking encyclopedia and tell Sonny exactly how that plant or bug could kill him. Needless to say, it had been a rough trek. 

It didn't take long to locate the target building right outside of a small village. The locals hadn't been pleased to see the drug runners setting up base right beside them, and had contacted some local authorities. They in turn, had contacted the U.S. Government upon hearing about American hostages being involved. Fortunately, ISR and word from the locals placed only a few hostiles in the area. It had been set to be a relatively easy rescue and had been until they asked the freshly rescued Mr. Important where his omega assistant was. Then things got a little more stressful.

"They told me they killed her, threw her into the water miles before we got here." The lanky alpha shivered, glancing around at the dead bodies nervously. 

His behavior seemed completely normal given the situation, so no one saw any reason to doubt him. Clay couldn't stop staring at him though, with his head cocked to the side, as if he was listening to something.

After a second or two, Clay's lips lifted into a snarl. "He's lying, boss." 

Jason paused for a second, looking between Clay and Walker. "Why would he be lying, Spenser?"

"I don't know, but he is. I can hear it, I don't know how but I swear I can." Clay glared at the alpha who had started to look more angry than unnerved.

"I'm sorry, what?" The group looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Clay. 

"He's lying," Clay insisted. He ignored the looks his teammates were giving him and stepped towards the alpha. "Where's your co-worker? Amy Godwin?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Jason hissed, grabbing Clay by the arm. "You can hear that he's lying? Do you know how crazy you sound?"

"I'm serious!" Clay snarled. "He's lying about something. If she's still here we can't leave her!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Jason roared. "He has no reason to be lying and we cleared the entire area. I know you might be feeling over emotional right now but if you don't get your head on straight I'll bench you until you get a psych eval." 

The rest of Bravo stood there in awkward silence watching the two glare at each other, neither willing too back down. Sonny reached out slowly tugging Clay back before the situation escalated anymore. "Stop it, Clay."

"No!" Clay ripped his arm from Sonny's grasp with a snarl. "Just trust me on this, I don't know why he's lying, but he is!"

Ray stepped in before Jason had a chance to snap back. He had a feeling he might know why Clay was acting so strange. Jason just needed to listen to him until he got a chance to talk without Clay there. "Listen, just calm down for a second, we've got a few minutes before we have to exfil. Let's just ask a few questions." He looked Jason in the eyes trying to convey the need for Jason to listen to him right now.

"Jesus Christ, fine." Jason turned towards the alpha who still looked particularly ill. "Tell us exactly what happened and don't leave anything out."

Biting his lip Walker sighed in resignation. "Everything I said was true, except the part about Amy not making it here. They really did kill her but they," he paused for a second, struggling to find the right words. "They didn't do it right away. I didn't want her to be remembered for they did to her, I didn't want her family to have to know."

"Can we bring her body home?" Jason asked. 

Walker nodded and pointed off to the left, "They buried her over there."

"Show us," Jason ordered. He looked over at Clay warning him not to say anything. The omega didn't look particularly happy to have been right, probably hoping the girl was still alive.

Jason stood and watched as Sonny and Metal dug Amy's body up and carefully wrapped it. He watched as Clay glared down at the ground, teeth grinding. It had been a mistake to allow him to come on this mission. Clay hadn't been acting right for a while and with a fresh bond being added, Jason was just asking for trouble on this mission. He knew better. The stressed out looks Ray kept shooting him weren't helping. There was going to be a serious conversation when they got back to base. Filling Blackburn in on the situation Jason ordered everyone to head out. 

Brock frowned as he observed the group, no one was saying anything. The stress in the air was nearly palpable. Sonny was too worried about his mate to care about much of anything, while Clay looked exhausted. Jason looked pissed but that was to be expected. Oddly enough though, Ray kept looking back over his shoulder at Clay like the omega was about to lose it any second and now Trent was doing the same thing. 

Glancing back at Metal, Brock gave a silent confused gesture towards his teammates. Metal shrugged and readjusted his hold on Amy Godwin's body. As comforting as it was to not be alone in his confusion, Brock really hated it when he was left in the dark. He wished Cerberus had been able to come on this mission. 

Ray felt like he was walking through a sauna he was sweating so much. He couldn't possibly be right about Clay, the odds were astronomical. Sure, the omega was checking off quite a few boxes but that didn't mean anything right? That happened all the time, didn't it? Lord have mercy, he was going insane. 

He looked over at Trent, praying the other alpha looked calm. If Trent hadn't come to the same conclusion as Ray, then he was probably wrong. Nope, he looked just as stressed as Ray felt. Maybe they should just knock Clay out, just in case. Sonny would throw a fit though, better to wait and ask Trent his thoughts when they got back to base. 

"Alright, we're almost to the boats. Keep your heads up. ISR is still blind, but we've got reports of hostiles in the area." No sooner had the words left Jason's mouth before shots rang out. 

"Contact right!" Clay yelled, pushing Walker into the undergrowth and returning fire with the rest of the team. Scrambling to spot their attackers Clay lifted his head instinctively to scent the air. There, twenty yards to the east were three men, and fifteen yards south of them were two more. 

"Where are they?" Sonny shouted, firing in the direction the shots seemed to be coming from. 

"Anyone see them?" Ray asked.

"Twenty yards east of us and fifteen yards south of them." Clay returned. He didn't take a moment to enjoy the relief he felt when no one questioned him and adjusted their aim too where he said. 

"Bravo Two, take Spenser and see if you can sneak up on them from the side," Jason yelled over the sound of bullets flying around them.

"Roger that." Ray tapped Sonny on the shoulder gesturing for him to take Clay's place covering Walker. 

Together, Ray and Clay slipped off to the side, slowly making their approach. They were covered in mud and cuts on their faces but they made it without a sound. One of the men was already dead but two still remained. Ray gestured he would take the man on the left, leaving the one on right for Clay. Giving each other a nod, they took their shots. A few more gunshots rang out before everything went quiet.

"We're all clear over here." Ray reported, giving Clay a grin at their success. "Good work."

"Thank you," Clay preened under the praise. Standing up once they got the all clear, Clay grimaced and tried to shake some of the filth off himself. "I smell gross."

"I'm sure Sonny won't mind, you probably smell better than him after a shower right now anyway," Ray teased.

Clay want to retort back but froze in place. Everything slowed down as he heard the shuffle of dirt behind him. Without much time to think he threw himself forward into Ray, knocking both of them down right as a gun went off behind them. Clay rolled off Ray with a grunt, firing a few rounds into the, not so dead, enemy behind them. 

It went silent for a moment, before Jason started demanding to know what happened. Clay looked Ray over, decided he looked fine and flopped onto his back. He could hear Ray saying something, but couldn't bring himself to listen, too busy trying to catch his breath. It was too damn humid, Clay thought hazily. He felt like he was breathing in water, buggy water. Gross.

He laid there content to ignore Ray for the time being. Sonny would be there soon, tell him to lay off so Clay could breathe in peace. Clay's head rolled to the side as Trent smacked him. "Why you hittin' me?" When did he get here?

"Clay, I need you to focus on me." Trent stripped Clay of his vest, trying to find the wound. He couldn't find any blood but that didn't mean anything with how Clay was acting. 

"What do you see?" Sonny asked. He was surprisingly calm, the panic was clear in his eyes but he wasn't shouting like Trent expected. 

"I don't see a wound but he already has massive bruising. The bullet must have hit his vest." Trent pushed down slightly on the developing bruise, trying to feel for a broken rib, causing Clay to shriek in pain. Sonny growled at Trent but held back from shoving the medic away. "He's got at least one maybe two broken ribs, no sign of internal bleeding yet, but I can't be certain.

Clay groaned and tried to struggle away from Trent, "I'm fine, just needed to catch my breath." 

"Stay still," Trent groused. "We'll need to carry him, I'm worried if he moves too much he'll puncture something and cause internal bleeding."

"Alright, get him handled, I'll see what we can do about getting us a medic evac." Jason started talking to Blackburn. It took a few minutes of waiting, but they had found a spot a few clicks out that a helo could come and pick them up. 

Sonny whispered something the rest of them missed before picking up one end of the liter. Surprisingly Clay just pouted at having to be carried, ignoring the stern look Trent gave him. Even Clay knew when it was a bad idea to mess with Trent, not to mention a probably panicked mate. Sonny might be handling the whole situation well but the omega knew Sonny's heart was beating abnormally fast. 

He should probably be worried by the sudden increase in hearing, but Clay had honestly just attributed it to stress. It wasn't like he had amazing hearing all the time, it was most likely him having a stronger connection to his inner wolf. When he was younger, before he was sent to Africa, Adam used to tell him stories about how he met an apex omega once. He had said, she was the most terrifying and beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Clay would hang onto his every word, amazed to hear how someone could turn themselves into a wolf, that they had that deep of a connection to their primal self. He used to pretend he could shift when he was a child, that he would lead his pack into some vicious battle. He bet Sonny would have played that game with him if they knew each other as kids. Shifting to get a better angle to ask Sonny, Clay yelped at the pain the movement caused.

"Don't move," Trent scolded. "Are you feeling any different?"

"No," Clay shook his head. "Side just hurts."

"That's what happens when you take a bullet to the side," Sonny grumbled. 

He was thankful that Ray was alright, don't get him wrong, but the thought of Clay being hit had scared him so much more than the thought of Ray being hit. Sonny would never regret mating with Clay, he loved that omega more than life itself, but going into dangerous situations with his mate was going to be way more difficult than he originally thought. 

They arrived at the exfil point before med evac did. Jason quickly had them set up cover, watching for any movement. "How's Clay holding up?" Jason asked, eyeing the kid laying on the ground. 

He had no idea what to do with Clay. It was hard to say the kid's head wasn't in the mission when he had nearly sacrificed himself for Ray. As thankful as he was for Ray still being alive, Clay's behavior earlier had to be addressed. He just hoped it wasn't something serious. 

Trent looked over Clay's side with a frown, gently pressing on the area. "His stomach is rigid now, and the bruising is much worse. We need to get him to a doctor as soon as possible." 

"He's going to be ok right?" Sonny asked in a panic. 

"Anything we can do to help?" Brock and Metal asked at the same time.

"I need that chopper here, now," Jason growled at command. 

"I'm fine," Clay slurred.

Trent snorted, "You are not fine." 

The sounds of the choppers blades cut through the air drowning out Clay's response. The entire team breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of it. They quickly loaded Walker and Godwin's body first before gently lifting Clay on also. Sonny sat with Clay's head in his lap brushing the omega's sweaty bangs from his forehead. 

No one said much of anything on the flight to the base. Jason allowed Sonny to accompany Clay, nothing would get done with the alpha worrying about his mate. The team handed off Walker and headed towards the showers to clean all the grime away. 

"Clay's going to be fine, they stopped the bleeding and he's in recovery right now." Trent informed everyone once they were all settled. 

Jason had waited patiently until they had an update on Clay before he turned towards Ray expectantly. Clearly he and Trent had something to say about this whole mess. They'd been jittery, and not just about Clay being injured. "You two want to tell me what's up? You've clearly come to some conclusion."

Trent took a deep breath, "Clay is showing a lot of signs of presenting as an apex omega."

"Wait, are those even still a thing? I thought they went extinct in like, the 60's," Metal asked in confusion.

"It's an extremely recessive trait, they can't really go extinct," Trent replied calmly.

Jason held his hand up, cutting off any more questions. "I don't understand, how do you know? What does that even mean for Clay?"

"I don't know what it means for Clay, and I'm not even saying he is for sure." Trent looked uncomfortable. "He isn't even showing the most important symptoms so far."

"Well what symptoms is he showing?" Brock asked. "When should we worry? Is he going to go feral or something?"

"He's the right age, sleeps an abnormal amount, has an increased appetite for meat and while these wouldn't amount to anything serious," Trent paused, thinking how to phrase things. He could tell Jason was beginning to think he was crazy also. "With Clay it's different, he doesn't behave like a normal omega. He serves in an elite military unit, when most omegas can't even comprehend taking a life. His hearing has drastically increased within the past two weeks and I'd be willing to bet his sense of smell has too."

"I thought apex omegas were some sort of propaganda thing they did in the Korean War," Jason chimed in. "The way people talk about them as if they are some sort of God, you can't expect me to believe Clay is about to turn into something from the history books."

"It was World War Two," Ray said. 

"Thank you," Jason deadpanned.

"If they weren't real then why would all government agencies test for it. Hollywood has made them seem like some mythical creature. History shows that we used to all be able to shift, apex omegas just retained that genetic code." Trent sat down, he could tell this was already going to be an exhausting conversation. "They can't go extinct because whatever causes them to be able to shift, randomly shows up. You can't breed the trait because it causes them to be sterile."

"They don't have super strength or any other super power they say they have, but they do tend to be violent. Research papers state it's only temporary until they find their pack, then they tend to settle down and learn to control their animal side."

Metal whistled, "That's gonna piss Sonny off, he doesn't seem like the sharing type." 

Trent rolled his eyes, "They don't mate with a bunch of people, they form a bond with them. That's why most military units want them, any alpha bonded to an apex omega is able to connect to their wolf side easier too. Makes for a dangerous group."

"What would make you know for certain Clay was one?" Jason asked. He wasn't too worried, it sounded like apex omegas weren't all that dangerous, people overreacting like usual. 

"Quick question," Brock chimed in. "I don't know why no one is asking, but what about the venomous bite? Is that a thing?" He was pretty certain that's why people were afraid of them. How was no one mentioning this. 

Trent winced, "Yeah, that's a thing. Scientists still have no idea how that happened. They have glands above their canines that secrete the venom that they deliver with a bite, more like a platypus than a snake." God, he was horrible at explaining this.

"He's turning into a platypus too!" Metal shrieked. The entirety of Bravo stared at Metal for a second before focusing back on Trent. 

"So when do we worry?" Jason asked. "Should we worry? Should we get him tested?" He was worried.

"Right now he's only showing mild signs, we should just keep an eye on him. Until he starts showing physical signs we can wait until testing comes around." Trent thought for a moment. "I think they are doing a mass testing next month for all omegas aged twenty-eight, which will include Clay."

Jason bit his lip in contemplation, "So we wait until next month and then we'll know for sure. Until then, I think we all need to calm down." He looked over at Trent and Ray specifically. "We're probably overreacting."

It would only be natural for Sonny to make his entrance right then and ruin all of Jason's plans. 

"Oh, lord. Y'all should see Clay's face right now." Sonny was nearly crying with laughter so no one worried much. "Some drug they used must have caused a mild allergic reaction or something because he looks like a damn chipmunk right now. Here, look, I took pictures." The team looked at the picture on Sonny's phone in disbelief, then slowly looked over at Trent. 

"You can never just let us relax, can you Spenser?" Trent groaned. 

"No one answered whether or not he was turning into a platypus!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments are always appreciated. 💜💜💜


End file.
